The Princess and the Scoundrel
by RedHandedJill44
Summary: "You know, sometimes, two people shouldn't fall in love..." "Why do you say that?" "Because when they do, the whole world falls apart." "And what if it doesn't? Wouldn't you at least want to find out?" A Marauder-era James Potter/Lily Evans fic.
1. Prologue

**Title: **The Princess and the Scoundrel

**Author: **AGirlNamedFuzz

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** "You know, sometimes, two people shouldn't fall in love..." "Why do you say that?" "Because when they do, the whole world falls apart." "And what if it doesn't? Wouldn't you at least want to find out?" A Marauder-era James Potter/Lily Evans fic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, or characters or anything. JK Rowling is Queen and has all the rights.**

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_Woohoo for Marauder-era stories! Recently I've fallen in love with the time period and decided to go for it and write my own fic. So here it goes! I will be trying to keep it as close to book canon as possible, but please, this is fanfiction. If I want to take some artistic license I will do so. But mostly I like book canon, so I'll stay close to that. Be nice and pester me and hopefully I'll actually finish this story! I want to, but I need people who want me to finish it. _

_I hope you all enjoy!_

_-Fuzz_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<br>Spring 1979**

Reality.

Clear lucid reality sweet as spring rain.

My back ached with pain. I lay on the ground, panting, trying to catch my breath. My extremities tingled and my nerves ached as my body painfully pulled itself back together. Thoughts raced through my head as sanity returned to me – one thought in particular: why am I alone? Why am I alone? Why am I-

_Crucio._

Isn't it fascinating how one single word can cause so much pain? That realization is the only thought I can think as my body again spasms against my will. Thoughts are the only thing I can focus on. Images flashing through my mind are the only things that bring clarity to my situation.

My name is Lily Evans.

I am captured.

And I'm being tortured.

Simple enough logic.

* * *

><p>Time passes by in a blink of an eye when one is in the hold of the Cruciatus Curse. It seems as if an eternity and a half can go by without a breath of air, and then suddenly time is thrown into reality with a gasp of life giving air. I now know why some call the Curse the Embrace of Pain. Eventually the pain drifts away and all you can feel is your nerves burning – a warm embrace, as if from a lover.<p>

Lover.

Love.

My love.

"_James_…"

"Seems she's coming back to reality, eh?" I was still panting on the floor, not moving save for air moving in and out of my lungs. From the voices that surround me, I can make out three individuals. Maybe more if some aren't talking. Or perhaps there are less… It's hard to tell when your body is numb.

"You ready to talk now, sweetheart?" There were definitely two of them. And one of them – the one who just spoke - smells like fish. Rotten fish. Fish Breath came and crouched beside me, stroking a dirty finger across my cheek before turning my face to look at him. His touch burned. "You hear me, beautiful?"

It's all I could do to keep from gathering my remaining strength and spitting in his face or passing out. Neither would have helped my cause. Instead I simply stared at him. A smile spread across Fish Breath's face as he stood back up and moved back to his partner. I closed my eyes and tried to burn the sensation of his fingers touching my hair out of my memory.

"Shall we give 'er the curse again, boss?" There were definitely three men. One of them took a few steps in my direction. Fish Breath shook his head.

"Nah. We'll give the lady the night to pull herself back together. Too much time in the Embrace and she'll end up a raving loony." He looked back at me. "No more mistakes this time. Her mind is to be undamaged."

"Yes sir."

The two men came over and picked me up, Fish Breath watching closely. They carried me to another room, still dark, dank, and without a window. Unceremoniously I was dumped onto the floor and chained to a grate in the floor.

"Too lazy for a body bind curse, boys?" Somehow the words came out of my mouth before I was able to stop them. Apparently my pained body didn't realize that taunting my captors wasn't in my best interest.

One of them simply looked at me and smiled. But not a gentle smile. One of those chills-your-blood-and-you-run-screaming-for-your-life type smiles. "We're supposed to leave your mind undamaged, sweetheart. No one said nothin' about your body." And with a flick of his wand, the chains tightened into my flesh.

I believe I asked for it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Dark Arts and their Defenses<strong>__. **Americus Brindle  
>Chapter Nine - Unforgivable Curses<br>Section One - The Cruciatus Curse  
>Sub Section Five - Side Effects<br>Pg. 386  
>Memory Drifting <strong>_

One of the side effects of repeated exposure to the Cruciatus Curse is memory drifting. Memory drifting occurs when the consciousness of the individual manages to relive past memories stored in the brain. One could think of it as a personal Pensieve. However, the individual cannot control the memories that they relive. It has been observed that individuals can memory drift through events in correct chronological order, but what determines this to occur is unknown.

What exactly causes memory drifting is unknown, but current theory hypothesizes that the consciousness (while or after under the effects of the Cruciatus Curse) retreats to a place where it can escape the pain. Rarely does it happen while the Curse is being administered, but mostly it is seen within the hours following repeated exposure to the Curse.

It should be noted that while memory drifting, the individual does not look on upon events as an outsider. They relive them. Memory drifting, like dreaming, can be a continuous state in which elaborate and long memories are relived in a short period of time. The cause is unknown.

**CAUTION**: _Due to the dangerous nature of the Cruciatus Curse and possibility of permanent insanity if under the curse for too long (see below), it is not recommended that one submit themselves to the curse in order to experience memory drifting. A simple Pensieve Potion can replicate the experiences of memory drifting, as well as a Pensieve._

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know none of this makes sense now, but it will! I promise! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by Friday, if not sooner. Reviews are like cookies and make me write faster!_


	2. When At A Loss For Words, Give Detention

**Here is Chapter One of The Princess and the Scoundrel. Thank you to all who reviewed! I hope this chapter clears up most of the questions you all had. If not, just message/review and I'll try to answer them!**

**Once again, I do not own the Harry Potter universe or its characters. No matter how much I want to.**

* * *

><p><em>Synposis: In the Prologue, Lily Evans was captured and put under the Cruciatus Curse for unknown reasons. We are left with an excerpt from a Defense Against the Dark Arts book describing a side effect of the Curse called Memory Drifting - where the victim re-experiences past memories. Now we find her in the middle of her Sixth Year at Hogwarts.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>January 1, 1977<br>12:01 am  
>Happy New Years <strong>

"Ok I'll be the first to admit that being drunk at the top of the Astronomy Tower isn't exactly the best idea. And I'm not drunk drunk. Just tipsy drunk. Well, more tipsy than drunk. I had two butterbeers okay? Gah, I don't even know why I'm telling you this… Frankly I don't even know who I'm talking to.

"Must be the alcohol talking…

"It's not my fault, ok? It's not my fault that everyone and their mother got bloody wasted and I'm the only one sober enough to hold a conversation. It's not my fault that the only one I have to talk to is a figment of my imagination and frankly, you're a boring figment. I mean, you're not even talking… It's not my fault that I lived through a day from hell and survived the Marauder's party – if not barely. Do you understand, Mr. Figment? No… you probably don't. You probably don't even exist. Lucky you. You don't have to deal with stupid arseholes who find it brilliantly funny to antagonize the shit out of a poor girl. No, you're better than that Mr. Figment.

…

"Damn you, Potter….

"Damn you."

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve Hours Earlier<strong>

Always on time, the Hogwarts Express steamed through the Scottish Countryside. Some say that the rolling moors and staggering landscapes are some of the most beautiful in Britain. Normally I would happen to agree with them , seeing as how I usual spend my hours on the Express watching the ancient countryside roll by, but unfortunately, they weren't my number one priority today. Far from it…

This morning Petunia dropped me off at the station. Not exactly the ideal person I wanted to have with me, but I'll take what I can get. Anyways, when Petunia had dropped me off at Kings Cross Station, I could practically feel the tension in the air. Not that on any other day that would have surprised me. See, that's normal for us – not talking. Its been going on since our childhood. Once I got the parchment letter written in green ink from an owl, her whole demeanor has changed. Ever since I started going to Hogwarts, things were different… And not for the better. In a sense, we've reached an agreement: Silence. Can't insult or maim one another with words if no words are being said. Simple enough plan.

Normally Tuney doesn't drop me off on her own – heck, she tries to stay the hell away from me. Most days, my family drops me off as a group. You know the classic "Everyone get in the car we're taking Lily back to school!" trip. However, this Christmas I had requested permission to head back to school early on the professor train to get a head start on class work – overachiever, I know - and since my parents had other arrangements, Tuney was the only one available to take me. I wish I had a camera to capture her expression when my mother made the announcement – so priceless. Anyways, regardless of the fit she threw, my faithful mother stood her ground.

And so there we were, two sisters (one with a barely contained animosity towards the other) driving to London, expecting bristling insults and (literal) curses thrown between the two. But it wasn't like that… Not like that at all.

Today she was silent. We both were.

You see, my father is in the hospital.

He's been sick for a couple months now, really sick. The doctors weren't exactly sure what was wrong with him. He's been losing control of his limbs and feeling aching pain from his extremities. Over the past few weeks, it's gotten steadily worse. No one in our country could tell us what was wrong. Finally my mother made an appointment with a specialist in London. They were going to go see him after they dropped me off. At least, that was the plan.

Last night, his legs couldn't support him anymore. He was admitted into the local hospital and within two hours, he was flown to a specialist hospital in London. My mother went with him… That's how Petunia ended up having to drive me to the station - the drive during which we spoke not two words to one another, but only exchanged worried glances. Whatever the hatred she had for me, I was still her sister – at the very least, we shared the same concern for our genetic provider.

I had asked her to write to me what the doctors said. She merely blinked back tears. Figures. She's too bloody scared to use an owl and Hogwarts doesn't have a mailing address.

My mother was less callous. The family owl caught me right before the train left the station.

_My dearest Lily,_

_Oh Lily… Lily, I'm so sorry. _

_I wish… I wish you were here, to tell you this in person. You weren't supposed to find out this way, but we got the results back and you had already left for school and there was just no way around it. Your father wanted me to write to you as soon as we found out… He didn't want for you to hear about this after the fact. _

_It's just…. Your father is very sick Lily… It's worse than we could have thought. The doctors ran their tests and… Lily, its not good. They're doing everything they can for him, but…_

_He's dying Lily. _

For the second time after receiving her letter, I closed my eyes and blinked back tears. I still haven't read the whole thing… I'm not sure if I want to…

_My father is dying…_

I curled up into a ball on the compartment benches and buried my face in my robes. With a flick of my wand, I cast a Silencing Charm around the room and began to cry. Not that I would have needed the charm – the professors were all too tipsy and chatty to notice the muffled cries of a girl receiving her father's pre-death notification. Not that I cared. There were still enough students on board that I wanted privacy. Complete and utter privacy.

Between the Silencing Charm and the tipsy professors, I got my wish.

* * *

><p>The rest of the train ride went by rather quickly; the tipsy and giddy professors began to slowly morph back into the stern, overbearing parental figures (or slave drivers) that we all viewed them to be. By the time we reached the station, hardly a smile remained and the talk had left the gaiety of the holidays and returned to the solemn displeasure of students and tests and classes. How they put up with us for years, I honestly have no clue.<p>

The castle was still empty as I made my way up to Gryffindor Tower. One of the consequences of arriving a day early with the professors, but I guess I didn't really want to run into anyone at the moment. Solitude seemed pretty appealing. Athena, my owl, ditched me at the station to head for the owlery, leaving me alone with my thoughts and my luggage. I looked around the empty castle Just as I was contemplating charming the bags to float up the corridor a voice called out from behind.

"Oi! Evans!" I turned around and saw a mob of people heading towards me, the one and only Sirius Black leading the way.

"Lily!" I smiled as I saw my mate, Marlene McKinnon, break away from the group and nearly tackled me in a bear hug. "Oh my gosh, you I have no idea how much I missed you! You are my savior – a life saver!"

I grinned and returned her hug. "I'm pretty two those are synonymous, Marl."

She rolled her eyes. "It's because I've been stuck with those crazy loons for the past two weeks and you have no idea how far behind they are on grammar. I'm practically explaining every word I use every second!"

"Hey!" Sirius' voice rose from the group, who I now noticed was made up of one of the Marauders – Peter Pettigrew – two Hufflepuffs who I didn't recognize, and a third year Gryffindor boy. "We're not that inept at the finesse of grammar."

"Put a cork in it, Black"

Sirius staggered as if she had stabbed him in the heart. "You wound me McKinnon."

Again, Marlene rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "Ignore them, they've been cooped up in here the past couple days because of the weather. Practically going stir crazy, the lot. Remus is the only sane one in the bunch, but he's been sick off and on since Christmas. Poor guy…" Her voice trailed off as she shot a disapproving glance towards Sirius and Peter, who at the moment were making faces behind her back. "Children…" she muttered. "I gave up the holidays in Italy to spend it with children…" She shook her head and turned to me, her smile back on her face. "But enough with that. How are you, Lily?"

I put on my most convincing grin and shrugged. "Could be better." Might not be the whole truth, but at least I was honest. Slowly my grin became more convincing. "Actually, I'm trying to figure out a way to feed my laziness and avoid carrying my bags up to the Tower."

"I think I can help with that." If it was possible, Marlene's smile got even bigger. "Oh boys..."

I almost laughed. Within seconds, the Hufflepuffs and the young Gryffindor saw her intentions and vanished, leaving Sirius and Peter caught with the task. "W- what?" Peter stammered.

I smirked. "You have been demoted from Marauders, to sherpas. Your title will be returned to you when my bags are in the common room. Sound good?"

At first, I didn't think they would agree to it. I half expected Sirius to continue to smirk and be his smart arse self, but the two of them surprised me, proving that even if they have more detentions than the rest of the school combined, the Marauders are still gentlemen at heart. Nice to know chivalry still existed, you know?

Reluctantly they gathered my things on their shoulders, charming a few of the heavier trunks to float behind them. "What's in it for us?" Sirius asked as he started the climb.

"Round of butterbeers in Hogsmeade, on us."

He smirked and nodded his approval. "You got a deal." He turned around and gestured to Peter, steadying some of the trunks with his wand. "Come on mini sherpa, before the old hags put switches to our backs." Their howls of laughter at Marlene's annoyed expression could be heard as they continued to climb.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Honestly Lil, I don't know how I didn't curse one of them before now."

"Because you have a crush on Sirius and you find it secretly adorable." I winked at her as she gagged.

She narrowed her eyes. "Whatever feelings I had for that hormone infested thing we call Sirius Black, are gone. When he hexed me at the end of fifth year, remember? And besides, if that didn't do it, after these past weeks if I never see him again, it'll be too soon."

I gave her a smile and followed her as she started walking up the stairs. "Come on. Let's make sure those two sherpas did their job." I nodded in agreement, trying to keep up my cheerful state, but apparently it was in vain. A look of concern crossed her face as she saw my enjoyment for Sirius and Peter as sherpas fade away. "Alright, Lily, what's going on? Are you okay, Lils? What's wrong? Did something happen over break?"

"I..." I opened my mouth to deny it, but suddenly I couldn't hold it back anymore. "I'll tell you about it later, I promise…" I gestured around the corridor. "Too many wandering ears."

She nodded and put her arm around my shoulder, pulling me close. "What are friends for?" I gave her a small smile and together we continued up to Gryffindor Tower.

When we reached the Fat Lady, Marlene gave her the password – "fish fingers" – and together we clambered through the Portrait hole. _So this must be what it feels like to come home_, I thought. The warmth of the fires and overtly plushy couches and pillows and rugs made my heart sigh in contentment. The brown couches and chairs brought out the red and gold of the pillows and blankets, both accentuated by the roaring fire. Yes, the Gryffindor Common Room was a homey place indeed.

Marlene chuckled at my relieved expression. "Missed this place, didn't ya?"

I shook my head and chuckled softly. "You have no idea…"

Her expression fell. "That bad?"

"More or less…"

She gave me a small smile and picked up some of the bags that Sirius and Peter had unceremoniously piled on the floor. "Let's get you settled and then you can spill. Sound good?"

I nodded and quickly used a charm to float my bags to the Sixth Year Girl Dormitory. When we reached the dorms, Marlene helped me lay the trunks around my bed, but pulled me up to her rooms on the seventh floor – "All the other Seventh Years are still on holiday." And so that's how I ended up on her bed, spilling the story of my father being flown to London, how Petunia was actually civil, and about my mother's letter.

I blinked back a few tears and sniffed as I handed over my mother's letter. Her face fell as she quickly read it over. She looked to me and I saw that she had tears in her eyes as well. "Oh Lily…" She crawled across the bed and pulled me into a hug. And so for the fifth time today, I released the floodgates and cried in my best friend's arms. I was just glad I didn't need the Silencing Charm this time. After a while I stopped crying and started sniffling. I pulled away from Marlene and mouthed a 'thank you.' She simply gave me a sad smile.

I wiped my nose and sniffed. "You know, I actually haven't read the whole letter yet," I said with a bitter laugh.

Marlene looked at me in surprise. "Really?"

I nodded. "All I need to know is that he's dying, right? No use troubling myself with the specifics…"

"Lily – "

"No, I'll be fine, I promise…"

"Lily…" she said more sternly. "I think you should at least finish the letter once."

"And why's that?" I snapped more harshly than I intended.

Apparently it didn't faze my mate. "Because they want you to know. At least your parents do. That's the whole reason they wrote you this bloody note."

I glared at her before my defiant façade faded and I buried my head in a pillow. "I just don't want to read it now, okay?" I looked up from the pillow. "Right now, all I need to know is that my dad is dying. I don't want to know from what, or how long he has, or anything ok?"

"Lily…"

"If this means this much to you, I'll read it later, I promise!" I cried out, my face once again in the pillow.

"Lily! This isn't about me!" Marlene sighed. "I know this is hard for you… but… You need to read it, okay?" She scooted closer and pulled the pillow from my face. Her voice softened. "Just know this: regardless of what I would do in your situation and regardless of what I think with your handling skills, I will be here for you Lils. When all this shit hits the fan, I'll be here for you."

I smiled and gave her a hug. "Thank you Marls."

She returned the smile. "No problem. Now. I think I have a cure for your misery tonight." My smile disappeared and I saw her genuine smile grow into a crafty grin.

"What are you planning?"

She laughed. "What? Are you kidding? No, it's not what I have planned; it's what those loony bins we call the Marauders have planned. Have you forgotten already what day it is?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well excuse me for forgetting the date with all the emotional turmoil going on in my personal life… Wait." I suddenly sat up straight. "Isn't it-"

Marlene nodded. "New Years Eve."

"No." She laughed at my sudden denial. "No! No! No no no!"

"What?"

"You know what happened last year!" I cried. "I almost –" I quickly bit my tongue – no need to bring up that bit of history if-

"You mean you were so drunk you almost snogged Sirius?" Marlene chuckled. "One of the best nights of my life, let me tell you."

"Thanks for that…" I growled. She merely laughed. "Anyways, I'm not going."

"Aww, Lily… Please?"

"Why?"

"Because I promised the boy's I'd be there and well, I don't want to go alone. Please?" She put on her best puppy dog face and began to plead with me. "I can handle Remus and Peter, no problem, but throw in Sirius and James and-"

"Wait. James is here?"

She looked up, confused. "Yes, he decided to spend the holidays here. Something about his family traveling to some boring old aunt's house or something."

"Then make that no, a hell no."

"Aww Lily, come on! He hasn't asked you out all semester!"

"It doesn't matter! Besides, I'm a prefect. I can't condone such illicit activities by participating in them." I sat up straight and smoothed my skirt, trying to be propriety incarnate.

"Remus is a prefect and he's helping to pull this thing together."

_Damn. I hate it when she's right._ I sighed. "Fine… I'll go."

Marlene jumped and danced in delight. "Gah, I knew you weren't that much of a prude." She effectively ignored the piercing glare I sent her way, and continued her parade of victory. "Ok, so the party starts at nine, so that gives us five hours…"

"Five hours to what?"

"Get ready of course!" Sometimes it amazes me how my mate could jump from mature mentor, to peer pressuring twit, to a complete and utter girl. "Come on, let's go unpack your stuff. We'll pick out your outfit first." I rolled my eyes and dramatically sighed, but soon I was smiling. Smiling on the inside too. Sometimes nothing heals a wounded soul like a good friend.

* * *

><p>Nine o'clock came around quicker than I expected. Marlene and I walked down the staircase to the common room, all dolled up more than usual. Marlene somehow managed to get me to wear a dress and pull my hair half up – not to mention the extra make-up around my eyes and on my lips. I have to say, when it comes to picking out outfits, no one does it better than Marls.<p>

I fumbled around with my high heels as I carefully walked down the staircase – too any times of slipping and sliding down the stairs in those shoes made me wary enough of said footwear. "First of all, I can't believe you actually got me to wear heels. And secondly, I would never have thought to wear them with this dress," I mumbled as I followed her down to the Common Room.

She chuckled. "Sometimes it surprises me how ignorant you are of all things girly."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "I am too girly! It's just… buried. Deep down there."

"You need to get yourself a boy, mate." I rolled my eyes at her and laughed. "Come on…" she said, pulling me down the steps. "Let's just get to the party. Who knows? Maybe Sirius is looking for a date."

She laughed as I slapped her arm.

oOo

When we made it to the Common Room, it was already filled with students of various ages and Houses. I spotted a handful of Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuffs mingling about with the Gryffindors and I began to wonder if the entire student population left at Hogwarts would join us in the Common Room. More and more students came in through the Portrait Hole and soon they filled the room. I stayed close to Marlene as we waded through the crowd trying to find the drink table. Fortunately we didn't have to worry about that discovery much longer.

Sirius sauntered over a pair of butterbeers in his hands. "Welcome, my dear ladies, to our humble New Year's Eve Party." He gave an elaborate bow, a mischievous grin growing on his face. "I am your humble Master of Ceremonies. If there is anything you need, my dears, please don't hesitate to ask." He quickly handed us the butterbeers before pulling me to the side. "Lily, I need to talk to you."

I looked at him curiously. Marlene leaned in as well. "Ok…"

Sirius put his arm around me. "I figured this would be better coming from me rather than hearing it from someone else, but…" He sighed. "I have a date tonight. I thought you should know, considering our… sexual past."

The serious look was gone from his face replaced by barely contained laughter. Marlene's howls of laughter rose up from behind him. I could feel my cheeks redden and he jumped back before I could swat him. "Why you arrogant cheeky git!" He lost his control and began laughing as he sauntered away. "It was one time!" I cried out after him. "And I didn't even kiss you!"

"It's the thought that counts love," he said winking, before disappearing into the crowd.

Marlene managed to pull herself together in time to restrain me from chasing him. "Let him go," she said with a laugh. "Maybe later you can ambush him."

"Just… go… drink with someone. Or something." I took a swig of my butterbeer. "Leave me to wallow in my embarrassment."

She patted my back and laughed before joining up with some Seventh Year Hufflepuffs leaving me to my own misery. Quickly I found a couch in a corner and sat down, nurturing my wounded pride with the sweet drink. After a few minutes of people watching – which was getting rather entertaining as their drunken debauchery became less and less careful– my solitude was interrupted.

"Mind if I sit down Lily?" Remus Lupin, the third Marauder, mentioned to the empty seat on the couch next to me. I shook my head. "How do you like the party?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Not too bad. Definitely enjoyable and I've seen much worse."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

I nodded. "Don't ever go to a Hufflepuff party."

He laughed. "Point taken. But don't worry; I wouldn't be caught dead at a less than suitable party."

I smiled. "What made you stay over here for the holidays?" I asked, changing the subject. "I heard you were sick… I'm sorry to hear about that."

He fidgeted in his seat a bit and shrugged. "My mates were here so there wasn't much choice. My family… is gone a lot of the time. Normally I spend the holidays with James, but he stayed here. Soo… I guess my choice was made for me."

I nodded and gave him a sympathetic smile. It wasn't a secret that Remus had an awful home life – something about his mother being constantly ill or something. I looked around the crowd. "Speaking of Potter, where is he?" I continued to scan the Common Room, but the ruffled haired Quidditch Captain was nowhere to be found. Somehow I had managed to run into all the Marauders today save for their fearless leader.

Remus looked at me hesitantly. "He's well… let's just say he's entertaining Filch."

"Huh?"

"Keeping him occupied. And away from the Tower. I just finished my own shift half an hour ago."

"Ahhh." I nodded. "Makes sense." A frown crossed my face. "What about the professors? Where's McGonagall?"

Remus smirked. " Through intelligence gathered via somewhat questionable means, we've discovered that the professors of Hogwarts are having their own little get together down at the Three Broomsticks, leaving the castle in the capable hands of Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris. And potentially the Bloody Baron."

"Who are now being lead on a wild goose chase by your mate?" Remus nodded. I leaned back on the couch and finished off the butterbeer. "Impressive. You guys thought of everything."

He chuckled. "Parties aren't things to be taken lightly. Especially not to Sirius and James."

I looked over to where Sirius and Peter were taking on some sixth year Hufflepuffs in what looked like a combination of Knuts and Beer Pong. I shook my head in agreement. "I can understand that." I stood up and began to head over to the drink table. "Nice talking to you Remus," I called out over my shoulder.

He grinned. "No problem."

oOo

**December 31, 1976  
>11:48 pm <strong>

It would be an insult to the Marauders to call the intoxication of the student body at this point, tipsy. No. They were drunk. Flat out drunk. For instance, Marlene had fallen asleep on one of the couches - only to wake every so often and begin to sing Auld Lang Syne and be joined by Sirius who accompanied her in a drunken falsetto. Poor Peter was passed out somewhere - probably behind some couch – and Potter (who had returned half an hour ago) and Remus were somehow still playing Knuts. And completely failing at it. Needless to say it was very entertaining.

I – the only somewhat lucid one of the whole lot – sat on a couch and started drinking my third butterbeer. As I sipped the drink, my mind became tipsier and foggier and I learned something very important about myself: Drinking brings my problems back from the corner of my mind and shoves them in my face. Suddenly all the enjoyment of the past two hours and the sight of my friends before me couldn't keep a smile on my face. All I could see was my father, lying on some hospital bed, struggling to breathe… His face pale and his lips moving, asking to see me. But I couldn't be there for him, and oh…

I knew I had to get out. I needed fresh air and I needed it now.

I stood up and headed for the Girl's Dormitories, but no. Escape couldn't be that easy, now could it? James Potter somehow managed to saunter over to block my way to the stairs. I huffed and brushed my hair out of my eyes. "Care to let a girl back to her room, Potter?"

He cocked his head and gave that half grin of his and didn't move an inch. "Care to let a boy ask said girl a question."

I closed my eyes and sighed. _I had made it through years of this… I could deal with it one more time_. _But maybe…_ "Seriously, Potter? Do we have to do this again?"

He drunkenly stepped forward and put his arm around me. "The fabulous Lily Evans… Will you go out with me? On a date?"

I carefully removed his arm from my shoulder – as to not knock him over – and stepped away. "Sorry Potter, but not right now. I actually need to get to my room, so if you could just-"

"Evaaaans…" It's amazing how one person could make you hate the sound of your own name.

"No, Potter." I cut him off sternly and tried to push him out of the way, but the boy has more mass to him than meets the eye.

"Aww come on Lily, go out with me. Just once! I promise you won't regret it." I have to give him credit. Even drunk the man is persistent as hell and incredibly eloquent – for a drunk.

"No! Merlin, how many times do I have to say it to get it through your thick skull?"

"How every many times it takes for you to say yes." He smirked and leaned against the wall. My face darkened and I had half a mind to smack that grin right off his face.

"No, Potter," I said darkly. "Just… no. I don't need this right now. Leave me alone."

"Evaaans…." He dragged out my name again as I walked away from him. Unfortunately Plan Get-Away-From-Potter backfired as he followed me around the Common Room. His drunken slur grew more pronounced as the alcohol from Knuts finally reached his brain. "What's wrong with ya? Did daddy not get you what you wanted for Christmas?"

I stopped and slowly spun around. The prat simply stood there looking like he had won the battle and won fair lady's heart. _Oh, if you only knew… _I clenched my hands and bit my tongue to keep from cursing him. "You know what, Potter? You're drunk and for one moment I was going to let everything you just said slide, because everyone does stupid things when they're drunk. Merlin knows I've made my own share of mistakes! But that? That thing about my father? That crossed the line."

A frown crossed his face. "W-what… what are you-"

"Shut up!" I tried to keep my anger in check and chose my words carefully, but the alcohol clouded my vision and frankly, I didn't care anymore. "You don't know anything about me or anything that I've been going through today and nothing that you say can fix it, you got that?"

"For heaven's sake Evans, people are trying to sleep here!"

"Stay out of this, Black," I growled. Or yelled. I can't remember. I turned back to Potter.

He blinked his eyes, confused. "Evans… just… come on… It'll be one date and-"

"Detention!" Frankly, my mind had no control over what I just said – or screamed. But with one look at James Potter's face, I knew it had been my mouth that said it. I had just given James Potter a detention. For asking me out.

"Bloody hell." Sirius – who I apparently pulled out of his stupor with my yelling - looked at me in amazement and even Remus was wide-eyed in shock. Marlene – who had just woken up from her drunken nap – took one look at me and her eyes were filled with concern.

"Lily… what just-"

But I was out the Portrait Hole and running through the corridors before she could say another word.

No one followed me.

And I didn't want them to.

* * *

><p><strong>January 1, 1977<br>12:01 am  
>Happy New Years <strong>

I lay back against the roof of the tower and looked at the stars. "Ok I'll be the first to admit that being drunk at the top of the Astronomy Tower isn't exactly the best idea. And I'm not drunk drunk. Just tipsy drunk. Well, more tipsy than drunk. I had two butterbeers okay? Well… Two and a half… Almost three. Gah, I don't even know why I'm telling you this… Frankly I don't even know who I'm talking to…" I looked around me. Still no one had followed me… Not that I blamed them.

Who'd want to be with Miss Lily Evans, soon to be the talk of the school? A drunk prefect had just given a boy detention for asking her out – granted he made fun of her dying father – but the boy didn't know that. _Merlin, why am I defending him?_

"Must be the alcohol talking…"

I looked to the waning moon and felt little warmth from its glow. "It's not my fault, ok?" I cried. "It's not my fault that everyone and their mother got bloody wasted and I'm the only one sober enough to hold a conversation. It's not my fault that the only one I have to talk to is a figment of my imagination" – _and a drunken idiot named Potter_ – "and frankly, you're a boring figment. I mean, you're not even talking… It's not my fault that I lived through a day from hell and survived the Marauder's party – if not barely. Do you understand, Mr. Figment? No… you probably don't. You probably don't even exist. Lucky you. You don't have to deal with stupid arseholes who find it brilliantly funny to antagonize the shit out of a poor girl. No, you're better than that Mr. Figment."

The bell tower in the courtyard began to chime – its twelve peals ringing through the night. From the Tower I could see the celebrations in Hogsmeade where the professors were no doubt enjoying their last evening before the students arrived in full force. Below me, on the other side of the castle I could see figures moving in Gryffindor Tower. The party was finally celebrating the New Year.

And I was still alone. Just like I wanted…

"Damn you, Potter…"

I pulled my robe tighter around me and cried into my sleeve.

"Damn you."

* * *

><p><em>AN: First of all, I just wanted to clarify that the Prologue is a frame to this whole story. I will touch on it maybe once before the conclusion. The meat of my story - the one I wanted to tell - is about how James and Lily got together and their time at Hogwarts._

_Also, Lily and Sirius' "sexual past" is Sirius being a jerk and never letting Lily forget that she almost snogged him last year. I hope you all enjoyed Chapter One! If you have any questions, just leave them in the reviews._

_Please review - reviews are milk to my writing cookies._


End file.
